How to say goodbye
by MummyMalfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Some types of love are so strong that not even death can stop it.


**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine neither is the song which later appears "remember when" by alan Jackson .**

She felt cold, all of a sudden. The room around her was growing dimmer and dimmer. She was nearing the end.

She wasn't afraid to die. This had been coming for a long time. She knew it as well. What's more is she welcomed death with open arms.

The only thing she was afraid of it that she would reach wherever it is that people go when they reach the other side and her love won't be there. She missed him with all her heart and all her soul. Each day without him in her life was hell on earth.

Her heart was broken, it was clear to everyone she knew how much she grieved for Harry. Her children, long since grown up, had been around the house for the past month in order to keep a watchful gaze on the woman who raised them.

They had heard her cries of pain every night as her heart broke a little bit more each lonely night. They had seen the lost look in her eye each time she subconsciously turned her head to see his reaction to something, it was that look that killed them inside too.

"I think I'm ready now." She said. Her voice was quiet as her dry throat constricted a little bit more.

"Mum, please, stay a little bit longer. For me, please." Her youngest, Lily cried. Her tears made her mascara and eyeliner make black tracks down her face. Ginny smiled at her daughter. She looked a lot like herself when she was that age.

"Darling, I have to go. It's my time. I want to see your father again." Ginny said softly. She knew her children would take this hard. First it was their father died, and now it was her time. She didn't have a choice though, once you find your soul mate you can't live without them.

"We don't want you to go. We still need you, mum." Albus said, taking a seat next to her on the bed where she lay.

"I'll still be here, baby, but I will also be with your father."

"Mum. Please, stay." Lily said again, weeping as she leaned against James.

"It is my time. I am ready. We can't stop it now."

"Mum."

"Please, let me go." Ginny sighed. It was time for her to go now.

"Go, and tell Dad we love him. We love you, Mum." James said, holding on tightly to his younger sister.

Ginny finally closed her eyes, moments later she felt lighter and younger. Her bones no longer aches, her muscles were no longer sore. She was no longer tired, either. Her eyesight was no longer shot and her hearing was back to the perfection it was in her youth, and she could hear music.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
>and time stood still and love was all we knew<br>You were the first, so was I  
>We made love and then you cried<br>Remember when

She opened her eyes; she was back at The Burrow. Inside, she could hear the familiar voices of the ones who she loved most. Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Charlie, everyone she loved that had past on. She couldn't hear Harry though.

Remember when we vowed the vows  
>and walked the walk<br>Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
>We lived and learned, life threw curves<br>There was joy, there was hurt  
>Remember when<p>

She could, however, see him. He was sitting in the field out the front of The Burrow. She began to run to him. He looked up at her and smiled, and ran to her as well. He'd missed her. He'd been waiting patiently for her

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
>And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged<br>We came together, fell apart  
>And broke each other's hearts<br>Remember when

"You're here." She stated happily, her eyes filling with tears. The love she held for him felt like it would explode out of her the moment he gathered her in his arms.

The music grew louder as they began to sway together.

"How are the kids doing?" He asked, not tearing his gaze from her face for even a moment.

"Better. This will hit them hard. It has to have been a lot for them to deal with." She replied, moving to get closer to him.

Remember when the sound of little feet  
>was the music<br>We danced to week to week  
>Brought back the love, we found trust<br>Vowed we'd never give it up  
>Remember when<p>

"They are strong. They will get through this." He murmured.

"They all send their love."

"I know." He smiled.

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
>Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone<br>To where we are,  
>Where we've been<br>Said we'd do it all again

"What's it like? On the other side, I mean." Ginny whispered. Fear laced her voice slightly.

Remember when  
>Remember when we said when we turned grey<br>When the children grow up and move away  
>We won't be sad, we'll be glad<br>For all the life we've had  
>And we'll remember when<p>

"There are no more goodbyes."

Ginny nodded. That sounded good to her.

Harry took her hand, "Come on, we've been waiting for you."

**I had been revising all day and I got bored so I wrote this quickly. Let me know what you think.**

**Review, please. It would make the revision go a whole lot better. **


End file.
